


Baby, I'm Yours

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol and bad pick-up lines are never a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a recipient in yeolliepopday 2014. :) Thanks to my beta for beta-ing this for me!  
> Written around September 2014.

Park Chanyeol bobs his head to the rhythm of the music playing in the stereo of his electric blue 2013 Honda Fit. It’s a Friday afternoon and the weather is blistering hot, to the point that Chanyeol has the air-conditioning of his car on the highest possible level it could muster. The RNB music calms his nerves as he looks at the rear view mirror to get a final check on himself. His dark brown hair is styled in a way that fits his black snakeskin snapback, paving way to accentuate his thick eyebrows, big round eyes and perfect nose. He licks his lower lip as he fixes his fringe before checking if he has everything he needs.  
  
  
Money – check  
  
Rehearsed lines - check  
  
Handsome face – check  
  
Enough gasoline – check  
  
  
Park Chanyeol is ready, more than ever, to reach his destination.  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
The story begins one unsuspecting Sunday afternoon.  
  
  
It’s exactly 3:22PM when Chanyeol meets his destination, the _love of his life_ , in the form of a 173 centimeter black-haired man with a permanent scowl on his face. His name is Do Kyungsoo - Chanyeol learns as soon as his eyes land on the dark blue acrylic nametag on the man’s right chest. The first expression Kyungsoo offers him is a glare as he monotonously asks Chanyeol what he wants. Chanyeol regains his focus after three seconds of staring at the beauty of the guy. Kyungsoo is the most…beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. Tousled black hair, pale white skin, really huge dark brown orbs that are now glaring at him and heart-shaped lips that are awkwardly lifted upward just on one side. Chanyeol can feel his chest constrict and his mind go dizzy at the perfection in front of him.  
  
  
It takes another “What do you want?” (but this time a bit louder and snarkier) to bring Chanyeol back to reality. His voice comes out as a squeak and he coughs to adjust his intonation before the real bedroom voice booms out of his mouth. He tries to be coherent, to be cool, but ends up voicing unconfident commands in a stuttering voice.  
  
  
“A-a-a hamburger and fries please.”  
  
  
The sound of keyboard clacking against agile fingers is clear on Chanyeol’s ears as he stares at the stoic expression on Do Kyungsoo’s face. Beads of sweat pool on his forehead and he gulps when Kyungsoo looks him straight in the eyes and demands 7,000 won. Clumsily, he grabs his wallet at the back pocket of his jeans and offers a 10,000 Won to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grabs it without looking at Chanyeol before he gives the change to Chanyeol and arranges Chanyeol’s order on their trademark dark brown plastic tray.  
  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
  
“Tha-thanks.”  
  
  
Chanyeol grabs the tray from the counter as his eyes linger still on Kyungsoo, memorizing every fragment of his face as he carefully categorizes Kyungsoo as the _love of his life_.  
  
  
  
 

\-----

  
  
  
The electric blue Honda Fit is too small for Chanyeol, but really what can a 23 year old BS Mathemathics college student complain when his ever so loving (Note: ever so annoying) sister lets him borrow it for free (Note: for a month of washing the dishes). (Weird really since Chanyeol can swear he remembers his parents telling them it’s a mutual ownership between siblings.) Chanyeol’s legs feel cramped despite adjusting the driver’s seat as far away as possible from the steering wheel. His palms are sweaty as soon as he sees the big M logo of McDonald’s just across the street.  
  
  
This is it. He’s finally commencing his plan.  
  
  
Plan: Make Do Kyungsoo Fall Head Over Heels for Park Chanyeol  
  
  
Who would have known that Park Chanyeol would see the _love of his life_ in McDonald’s? Definitely not him. McDonald’s, in its glorious bright red and yellow trademark colors, greets Chanyeol as he enters its vicinity. The creepy waving Ronald McDonald statue sitting on the brown bench placed near the entrance of the fast food chain is still there. Chanyeol could swear Ronald McDonald just winked at him and it has nothing to do with him having coulrophobia.  
  
  
_Focus, Chanyeol. Keep your calm. Remember, keep your eyes on the prize._  
  
  
Chanyeol drives past the menu banners and goes straight to where the counter is. He has planned this way too many times that he has his order ingrained up to the depths of his brain – Quarter Pounder with cheese and cola. It’s a different order per day, but Chanyeol knows he’s going to get cancer if he does eat McDonald’s every single day. Nevertheless, he’d do anything to have the _love of his life_.  
  
  
There he is – Do Kyungsoo, with the permanent scowl on his face. His bangs are visible even beneath the dark blue hat, his eyebrows furrowed together as he sees Chanyeol, as if sensing Chanyeol’s hidden desire for him beyond the protection of Chanyeol’s Honda Fit. Chanyeol opens his car window and offers a wide grin to Kyungsoo, to which Kyungsoo responds with a stoic expression.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks so good in his McDonald’s uniform – white button down shirt with bright yellow lining and awkward Christmas lollipop-inspired neck tie along with his dark blue slacks with awkward yellow lining – that Chanyeol questions how he would be able to take it if he sees Kyungsoo in regular human clothes.  
  
  
“Hello, can I take your order?” Kyungsoo’s voice is monotone, but there’s a hint of positivity in it.  
  
  
Chanyeol considers it his luck as he pushes through with his plan.  
  
  
“Isn’t there a new hamburger at McDonald’s?”  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
“Oh I’d like to order you for McHandsome.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo stares back at him, face void of any expression. Chanyeol contemplates whether Kyungsoo hasn’t heard him right and if he should repeat his pick-up line, but Kyungsoo puts a hand on his hip and visibly emits an evil aura around him.  
  
  
“Uhm…one order of quarter pounder with cheese please.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo furiously punches his order on the cash register and demands 12,000 won from Chanyeol, which Chanyeol produces almost immediately, hands shaking in the process.  
  
  
“Pick your food at the next window. Thanks.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol before Chanyeol pulls the car towards the next window.  
  
  
Surely, his plan didn’t go as well as he thought it would.  
  
  
  
 

\-----

  
  
  
“Baekhyun, I think I’ve found him.”  
  
  
“Found who?” Baekhyun asks as he downs a particularly long french fry. They’re located on the chairs on one corner of McDonald’s where they are currently wasting away their summer vacation by gossiping about their classmates’ lives and talking about the latest anime releases. Baekhyun squeezes ketchup on the tissue paper before he digs in on another batch of french fries.  
  
  
“The love of my life is here at McDonald’s!”  
  
  
Baekhyun visibly rolls his eyes while he snorts at his best friend. Chanyeol’s digging in to the french fries now, using one to point accusatorily at Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun – 174cm in height, black hair, small eyes and really pretty fingernails – the best friend – the neighbour – the pest. Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he’s still best friends with Byun Baekhyun. The smaller guy always snorts at his ideas and feelings, while Chanyeol always listens to his woes and fears oh so eagerly.  
  
  
Maybe it’s because they’ve been neighbors ever since they were still both in the wombs of their mothers.  
  
  
(Or maybe it’s the fact that they secretly love each other – as friends of course)  
  
  
“Right. Park Chanyeol, 23 years old, thinks the love of his life is here at McDonald’s.” Baekhyun pops another fry in his mouth. “Suuureee.” He snickers at Chanyeol one last time before unlocking his phone and continuing his search for news on his favourite anime.  
  
  
“But Baek, it’s true! He’s here! Working at McDonald’s!”  
  
  
“Seriously Chanyeol?”  
  
  
It’s at this point that Chanyeol gets frustrated. He grabs a handful of french fries and forces them inside Baekhyun’s mouth, choking him. Chanyeol snickers, not an ounce of pity on his system. He attempts to sneak a look at Kyungsoo behind the cash register and feels butterflies in his stomach. Kyungsoo looks ethereal despite the wacky uniform he’s forced to wear.  
  
  
“What the hell, man?! I swear I’m going to kill you!” Baekhyun’s about to smack Chanyeol in the head when the latter forcefully yanks his head to Kyungsoo’s direction.  
  
  
“His name is Kyungsoo and we’re going to get married when we’re 28 years old and have pretty babies named Sarang and Seonmul.”  
  
  
“Dude, you can’t get each other pregnant through sword fights.”  
  
  
Baekhyun squints, eyes unable to focus in the forceful attempt to get his attention. He shakes his head and tries to focus again on the _love of his best friend’s life._ The boy looks familiar in Baekhyun’s mind. That familiar jet black hair, permanent scowl and vertically-challenged height…  
  
  
OH SHOOT.  
  
  
“Dude, you can’t like that guy. I mean, I swear, Chanyeol, you need to listen to me.” Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol by the sleeves and moves closer to Chanyeol. “You can’t like that guy!” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow as he shoves Baekhyun away from him.  
  
  
“Why? What’s wrong with him? He looks like a fairly perfect person to me.”  
  
  
“That’s Do Kyungsoo.”  
  
  
“Yeah, thanks for letting me know you actually listen to me.”  
  
  
“No, I mean that’s _Do Kyungsoo_ , the infamous delinquent of the College of Commerce.” Baekhyun ferociously taps his phone, accessing the college Daum café in search of news regarding Do Kyungsoo. Unsurprisingly, the search engine produces juicy details of how much of a delinquent Kyungsoo is. Baekhyun gives the phone to his best friend and Chanyeol calmly scrolls through the newsfeed, not believing what he’s reading.  
  
  
_Famous Do Kyungsoo of Byul University caught in a brawl with 20 other sophomores  
  
  
Notorious delinquent Do Kyungsoo rejects most popular girl Im Yoona  
  
  
Do Kyungsoo ignites the fire in Terror Teacher Kim Junmyeon’s eyes_  
  
  
Chanyeol looks at the endless newsfeed about delinquent Kyungsoo, then at the gentle Kyungsoo behind the cashier counter. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. The Do Kyungsoo he just met can’t be a notorious delinquent, right? He just can’t. The guy is too small…and fragile to actually be a troublesome guy!  
  
  
At the moment, Kyungsoo is glaring down at a young customer, snatching the money from her tiny, shaking hands and practically punching the order into his cash register. When the food is ready, Kyungsoo shoves it at the girl's chest with abnormally large, round eyes and watches her tear up before she sprints out of the restaurant.  
  
  
“I don’t understand how this Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol points at Kyungsoo who is now scaring his own co-workers. “…can be a notorious delinquent. Like look at him! So cute and squishy!” He coos at Kyungsoo from where he is, like a cat lover cooing at an evil cat from afar.  
  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his best friend’s stubbornness.  
  
  
How can he make Chanyeol realize that liking Do Kyungsoo just means bad news? How can he make Chanyeol realize how stupid he is? How can he…  
  
  
OH.  
  
  
O H.  
  
  
R E V E N G E I D E A.  
  
  
“Hey, I know how you could win Kyungsoo’s heart.”  
  
  
  
 

\-----

 

  
  
Park Chanyeol is a stubborn man.  
  
  
That’s why he finds himself entering McDonald’s territory on a Monday afternoon. His electric blue 2013 Honda Fit is a striking difference among the other cars parked in the vicinity, with their boring traditional colors of white, black and gray. He just finished his schedule for the day and goes directly to McDonald’s for a second trial of his Plan: Make Do Kyungsoo Fall Head Over Heels for Park Chanyeol.  
  
  
Chanyeol checks his reflection again in the rear view mirror and arranges his bangs to perfection. He can almost see Kyungsoo looking bored as hell on the drive-thru counter. Kyungsoo’s flicking through his phone, body propped at the edge of the window, teeth biting idly on his lower lip. Chanyeol balls his hands into fists and wishes himself good luck. He’s rehearsed longer this time around, so he’s quite confident that the chances of him failing are down to 20% (which is pretty low considering that he is Park Chanyeol).  
  
  
“Hi, can I take your order?” Kyungsoo mechanically asks.  
  
  
Chanyeol gasps dramatically, hands landing on his mouth and eyes widening. One of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows arch up as he moves closer to the window with his right hand on his hip.  
  
  
“Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”  
  
  
Chanyeol can’t cringe. He can’t afford to, not when he’s practiced that pick-up line with Baekhyun for almost two hours. No. He will not cringe even if he himself doesn’t like pick-up lines. Baekhyun says Kyungsoo is a man who likes pick-up lines; therefore, Chanyeol must succumb to this awful hellhole called Cornyland if it means he’s going to be together forever with the _love of his life_. Amen.  
  
  
Do Kyungsoo’s eyes visibly darken as he gives Chanyeol a death glare. He moves closer to the window and signals Chanyeol to scoot closer too. Chanyeol whimpers. Is Kyungsoo finally confessing his adoration to him?! Are they going to kiss?! If he knew, he could have applied some lip balm before he commenced his plan!  
  
  
“How about I let my fist meet your face, so you’ll be an ugly lonely person forever?”  
  
  
Chanyeol shudders. Kyungsoo’s voice is really low and with every word he says, a penetrating chill shoots through Chanyeol’s body. He feels his skin rise in pure, unadulterated fear and his stomach squirm in dire stress.  
  
  
“On second thought, can I just have ten pieces of chicken nuggets?”  
  
  
“That’ll be 7,000 won.”  
  
  
Chanyeol produces some cash and Kyungsoo punches his order into the cash register. Kyungsoo scoots closer to Chanyeol as he hands him his change, so he could whisper something only Chanyeol can hear.  
  
  
“Try doing this kind of stunt again, I’ll seriously end you.” Chanyeol gulps at the threat. He looks Kyungsoo directly in the eye and scary Kyungsoo has been replaced by chirpy Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Have a great day!”  
  
  
Chanyeol lets out a shaky and awkward laugh as he shifts gear and drives to the next window.  
  
  
Never again does he want to feel the wrath of Do Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
 

\-----

 

  
  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
  
Confusion and doubt paints itself on Chanyeol’s face as he rolls around Baekhyun’s bed. It has been hours since they left McDonald’s, hours since Park Chanyeol vowed to himself that Do Kyungsoo will be his forever. Baekhyun’s room is messy (the only thing hauntingly vile in the Byun residence). Different piles of clothes, both used and unused, lie around the floor and some of them even dangle on the edges of the dresser. Posters of Byun Baekhyun’s favourite bands are plastered all over one wall of the room, while the other side of the room houses his study area and a couch.  
  
  
Baekhyun nods his head before he sips his cola and continues to gather information from the internet. He needs all information he can get if he’s going to help Chanyeol with his love life while seeking revenge at the same time.  
  
  
(A good example of hitting two birds with one stone.)  
  
  
“Of course I’m sure about it! When have I ever failed you, Yeol?”  
  
  
“Like every single day.”  
  
  
“...You said something?”  
  
  
“Nah, I said thanks for doing this to me.”  
  
  
Chanyeol questions himself for trusting Baekhyun every single day, but he still trusts him with his entire life no matter what.  
  
  
(Such complication.)  
  
  
Chanyeol repositions himself so he can rummage through the stacked mangas underneath Baekhyun’s bed. He grabs a random Ouran High School Host Club manga and skims through it while he waits for Baekhyun to finish gathering data to make his plan picture perfect. It feels like hours before Baekhyun starts talking again.  
  
  
“Okay, let’s start this mission!”  
  
  
Chanyeol grins, all attention gone from the manga and switched to his best friend. Byun Baekhyun has his game face on and Chanyeol can already imagine his best friend painting his face with motor oil to look rugged (like one of those military guys) if given the chance. Alas, motor oil is bad for the skin.  
  
  
“First, you need to learn everything about Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun raises his forefinger to signify ‘first’. The sound of ink printing on blank paper is audible as Chanyeol eagerly nods to his best friend’s instruction. Confident, Baekhyun shows all the information about Do Kyungsoo that he managed to get through the extensive source that is called Google.  
  
  
34 pages of letter-size paper, double-sided, in full color, lies on Chanyeol’s lap. He flips through the hot-off-the-printer papers and digests everything that’s written about the love of his life.  
  
  
_Do Kyungsoo, 22 years old, is a second-year Business major, minoring in pissing professors every so often. He’s a certified loner with a knack for proving people wrong with his intelligence. He has a lot of anger in his system. That’s why people tend to move away from him as much as possible.  
  
  
Rumor has it that he has been transferred from one school to another due to vicious attempts at rebelling against the system. His parents are renowned doctors in the medicine world, but he has shown no interest whatsoever in biology or any medicine-related fields. At the early age of fifteen, he started to take interest in business and the amazing world of technology, and is now in the stock market. In his spare time, he bullies random children in the street by showing off his black-eyeliner smudged glares at them._  
  
  
……  
  
  
Chanyeol snorts. “Dude, this is pure bullshit.” He throws the papers on the bed and stares right back at Baekhyun. “Being expelled due to rebellion? That cute face could never do such a thing.”  
  
  
“Well, believe whatever you want to believe, but that’s what Google is telling me about Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun shrugs. He knew that this would happen. Chanyeol is a bit of a close-minded person. Once he believes something to be true, he’d believe that to the grave unless proven different. Of course, it’s the same case with love because you know what people say about how _love is blind_. It’s definitely the case for Park Chanyeol.  
  
  
“So how are you going to exactly help me?”  
  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
  
This is the part where Park Chanyeol throws a pillow at Baekhyun who stumbles down the floor. Is Baekhyun really expecting him to waste time here? Chanyeol stands up, collects his things, and mutters insults at his best friend.  
  
  
“Really Baekhyun, I have no time for useless crap.”  
  
  
“Who ever said I’d help you? You’re going to help yourself, dumbass.” Baekhyun grabs the pile of paper from the bed and smacks Chanyeol in the head with it. “Look. You’re the one who likes Kyungsoo, not me.”  
  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
  
“Do you want my suggestions or not?”  
  
  
Baekhyun has his arms folded as he raises an eyebrow at a frustrated Chanyeol. Chanyeol lets out a disgruntled sound before nodding.  
  
  
“Okay pal, here’s what you’re going to do…” Baekhyun shoves another batch of papers on Chanyeol’s face.  
  
  
“I swear, Baek, if this is one of your stupid information, I’m not…”  
  
  
“Read before you squeak, my dear friend.”  
  
  
Chanyeol squints at the paper in front of him and coughs when he realizes how bad his best friend’s tastes are.  
  
  
“Baek, I know your flirting ways are ridiculous, but this is waaaaay too much!” Baekhyun only scoffs. “I’m not doing this!”  
  
  
“Why not?! Pick-up lines are a sure-fire way to a girl’s - or a man’s - heart!”  
  
  
“Pick-up lines are for losers…”  
  
  
“Says the guy who hasn’t had a boyfriend since birth.”  
  
  
“Hey! I could easily get a boyfriend if I put my mind to it.”  
  
  
“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, lover boy, so are you using these or not?” Baekhyun points at the printed pick-up lines lying alone on his bed. Chanyeol makes a face, frustration painted all over it as he looks at the papers, then at Baekhyun's annoying face, and finally at the beautiful picture of Do Kyungsoo open on Baekhyun's computer.  
  
  
“Damn it, Baek!”  
  
  
  
  
 

\-----

  
  
  
  
There’s always a Plan B.  
  
  
That’s why Park Chanyeol finds himself entering McDonald’s again, hopes and dreams clinging to every inch of his body. If Plan B doesn’t work, Chanyeol doesn’t know what he’s going to do next. His confidence is slowly crumbling and if it wasn’t for his dear sister’s help on the fashion side, it would definitely show in how he looks right now.  
  
  
With perfectly tousled hair and perfectly applied BB cream (to at least hide the dark circles beneath his eyes), Chanyeol aims for the cashier counters and looks for his destination, the _love of his life_. He gulps, feeling the stress accumulate in his throat. Beads of sweat pave its way on Chanyeol’s forehead as soon as his eyes meet with Kyungsoo’s almond-shaped ones.  
  
  
He digs his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, feeling the folded thick paper, ensuring that his last attempt at getting the attention of Do Kyungsoo will at least be commenced properly (if not successfully).  
  
  
“Hi…” Chanyeol manages a weak greeting. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the customer in front of him. Good thing there aren’t a lot of customers in McDonald’s on this fated boring Sunday afternoon, or else he would definitely lose his job.  
  
  
“How may I help you?” Kyungsoo sounds stern, like a principal scolding a rude child.  
  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo. My name is Park Chanyeol. I actually go to the same university as you and…”  
  
  
“Can I take your order?”  
  
  
“…I first saw you a few weeks ago. If you remember, I kept on ordering through the drive-thru…”  
  
  
“I remember you, alright. You’re that twerp who keeps hitting on me with pick-up lines…”  
  
  
“Yeah, that guy. See I really like you…”  
  
  
“Order something or I’m going to lose my job, damn it.” Kyungsoo hisses. His manager peeks in on their situation, obviously interested in how long the transaction is taking. McDonald’s isn’t an ISO Certified company for no reason, okay?  
  
  
“Two orders of McFlurry and french fries.” Kyungsoo practically smashes Chanyeol’s order on the machine before collecting his payment. Coins and small paper bills are handed out to him and Kyungsoo takes the time to count the money just in case it’s a few more for the amount. That’s when Kyungsoo sees the neatly folded thick paper stuck in between two 1000 won bills.  
  
  
Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol, who is now shyly smiling at him. Kyungsoo shakes his head before flipping the folded paper. What the hell? He seems like a good guy anyway.  
  
  
  
  
_You're like pizza. Even when you're bad, you're good._  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo visibly snorts, all thoughts of being grumpy gone. He regains his composure in a span of two seconds though and continues to prepare Chanyeol’s order without giving any feedback.  
  
  
“Here’s your food…” He presents Chanyeol’s food on a tray, but not before murmuring something.  
  
  
“My shift ends in 30 minutes. I don’t like people nor do I like loud areas. You better pick a nice place or I’m going to punch you.”  
  
  
Chanyeol blinks, unable to process what just happened. He merely nods before he takes his tray to the least crowded area in McDonald’s; he manages to secure a table by the window. Once seated, Chanyeol blinks once again.  
  
  
What just happened?  
  
  
Hesitantly, he takes his McFlurry and a napkin when his eyes catch something written on the napkin.  
  
  
  
  
_Your pick-up lines are ridiculous, but you’re kinda cute so I’m giving you a chance._  
  
  
  
  
It takes three seconds for Chanyeol to muffle his scream, five minutes to tell Baekhyun what just happened, fifteen minutes to mentally prepare himself for this long-awaited date with the love of his life and thirty minutes to realize that he’s probably the luckiest guy on earth.  
  
  
  
  
 

\-----

 

  
  
  
  
“Do you know what would look good on you?” Baekhyun winks at the woman he’s trying to hit on. “Me.”  
  
  
The girl cackles before pushing Baekhyun away and returning to her friends. Baekhyun snorts as he shouts how the girl would regret not going with him before smiling to himself. It’s a Friday evening, a week after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo officially got together, and Baekhyun finds himself going to a club alone because his best friend (former wingman) is out of order aka has a life. Baekhyun sits at the bar and asks for a gin and tonic before he feels somebody tap his shoulder. He turns around and immediately sees Chanyeol, with his arms lying across Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
  
  
Baekhyun snickers. Time for the big reveal.  
  
  
“Hey Baek! Let me introduce to you Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol leans closer to Kyungsoo to whisper something. “He’s the one who taught me those ridiculous pick-up lines…” Kyungsoo snorts – whether at what Chanyeol said or at Chanyeol himself, nobody knows.  
  
  
“I should have known it was you, Baek.” Baehyun offers an evil smirk at Kyungsoo before he hugs him (in a completely manly way, of course).  
  
  
“Wait, you know each other?!” Chanyeol can’t hide his surprise. He just can’t. So….he used those pick-up lines when all this time he could have just asked Baekhyun to introduce him to Kyungsoo?  
  
  
“Of course we know each other, we’ve been classmates since college freshmen days…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“BYUN BAEKHYUN, I SWEAR TO WHOMEVER, I WILL CHOP YOU IN HALF AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS.”  
  



End file.
